This work is designed to detect changes in gene expression in mouse fibroblasts or lymphocytes transfected with human leukemia cell DNA. Using a combination of 2-dimensional electrophoresis, differential labeling, and immunochemical techniques, we will detect gene products in the transfectants that differ qualitatively or quantitatively from products in the parental mouse cells. We will attempt to determine the relationship between the following changes and the transforming event. (1)\Are they a direct effect of the incorporation of "oncogenic DNA" into the cells, or do they represent changes secondary to the initial transforming event? (2)\Are they produced by the human DNA transfected into the mouse cells or by the mouse genome? (3)\Do any of these "new" gene products produce pleiotropic effects which can account for the variety of phenotypic changes in the transformed cells? (4)\What is the relationship of these changes to the differentiated state of the transformed cell? And (5)\does the same DNA transfect fibroblasts and lymphocytes, and are the effects the same? (M)